


Benvolio & Mercutio

by lukeisfobaf (polie121900)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shakespeare, Theatre, romeo and juliet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polie121900/pseuds/lukeisfobaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fluff one-shot about Dan, Phil, and Shakespeare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benvolio & Mercutio

Head in his hands, Dan looked up to the skies, sighing as he watched the sun slowly set into the earth. The sky was painted beautiful shades of pink like lilies, purple like violets, orange like snap dragons. Yet, he could not help but miss the time when the sky shone none but blue, matching the colour of his closest friend, Phil. Sighing again, he softly murmured to himself, overtaken with emotion. "Come, gentle night; come, loving, black-browed night; Give me my Romeo; and, when I shall die, take him and cut him out in little stars, and he will make the face of heaven so fine that all the world will be in love with night..."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Dan jumped slightly, the sudden noise jolting him to attention. His eyes were wide, his heart rate immediately starting to race. Who could possibly be at the door? It couldn't be his mother, she shouldn't be home for another hour or so. As for his father, well, he wouldn't be home for a much longer time, he assumed. Surely no one else would be home... His eyes suddenly widened again.  _ A murderer? _ His heartbeat elevated once again, unable to calmed. His rapid thoughts ran wild, his gentle lull from only moments earlier completely gone.

A stifled giggle could be heard from behind the door. Dan's head perked up, his eyes shooting towards the door. Although it only lasted a half of a second, Dan recognised the sound. He could interrupt the event about to unfold, exposing to his best friend that he knew his identity he was hiding, but he eventually decided against it, letting the older boy play out his grand entrance that was so clearly planned.

Sure enough, Dan was right. Only a moment later, he could hear Phil taking a deep breath, preparing to speak. “Come, we burn daylight, ho!” He exclaimed, bursting into the room. He dramatically whipped his head to face Dan, his dark fringe flying in his face. The two boys made eye contact, neither making a single expression. However, Phil couldn’t keep a straight face for long, dissolving into a fit of giggles. He leaned against the wall, crinkles forming around his eyes as his laughter filled the room.  _ God,  _ Dan thought.  _ How did I manage to fall in love with this idiot? _

As soon as he managed to calm his laughter, Phil took a deep breath, sitting down on the bed next to where Dan sat at his desk. A gentle smile naturally painted itself on the older boy, his head tilting slightly to the side. “Sorry I’m a bit early…” He said, glancing at the clock. “I know I was supposed to come at 10, but since Peej can’t make it, I figured I’d come earlier so we could do more.” He kept a steady gaze with Dan the entire time. “You know… to compensate.”

Dan managed a faint, tight lipped smile. “The thoughts nice, but we don’t have any scenes with just Mercutio and Benvolio in it.” He replied, spinning his chair to face his bookshelf, searching for his copy of the unabridged version of all Shakespeare's works. “We can’t practice anything without our Romeo.” He sighed, spinning back around as soon as he had his large book in his hands. 

The two were silent for a moment, Dan studying his lines in the first act, Phil laying face up on the bed, thinking while staring at the ceiling. “Hmm…” He murmured to himself, his voice barely audible. Suddenly, the idea struck him. He quickly sat upright, a bright grin on his face. “I’ve got it!” he exclaimed, his eyes wide with excitement. “Why don’t we practice Romeo and Juliet's lines?”

“Wh-what?” Dan stuttered, his face going red. Leave it to Phil to get Dan’s heart racing, what with his complete innocence and naivety, never quite realising exactly what he was saying. He would always come up with the most suggestive ideas, unknowingly driving Dan absolutely mad. Somehow without realising, he would manage to tease Dan into insanity. Gulping, Dan attempted to regain his cool composure, calming his racing heart and blushing face. “Why would we do that? Neither of us play Romeo or Juliet.”

“I know!” Phil said, bouncing slightly on the bed. A slight giggle escaped his lips. Dan bit his bottom lip as he kept eye contact with him. “I just think it would be fun to get to know the play better while letting loose a little and relieving some stress. You know?”

Dan pushed his fringe out of his eyes, scratching the back of his neck to avoid turning tomato red. Looking away, he replied, “Well, I guess I have been getting kind of stressed just rehearsing the same few lines over and over again…” Truly, the Queen Mab speech had been taking a lot out of him. The whole thing was a solid 42 lines in his book, and performing it (or even practicing it, if he was being completely honest) was extremely draining. 

His grin widened as he slid forward, letting his legs slide off the side of the bed. “Exactly!” He said, gesturing excitedly with his hand. “It’ll be really fun, I promise.” He giggled, his voice beautiful and melodic. Dan couldn’t help but blush. “And besides, we’re still technically practicing, it’s just… stress free.” His bright smile melted into a much more gentle one, his blue eyes lazily locked onto Dan’s deep brown ones.

Dan sighed in defeat, giving into his friends expectations. “Fine.” He muttered, looking away to hide his now tomato red face. He could even feel his ears turning pink, burning hot to the touch. “But I get to be Juliet.” 

Phil giggled again, his beautiful laughter filling the room. “Sure, okay  _ Dan _ .” He said, hopping onto his feet. He pushed his fringe out of his eyes, pulling his copy of  _ Romeo & Juliet  _ out of his bag. Smirking, he muttered, “I’ll be the BEST Romeo.” Dan gulped, silently agreeing with him.  _ You truly are, you dork. _ He thought.

Opening his book for the second time that hour, Dan flipped to where he last left off, the Capulet party scene. “What scene do you want to do?” He asked, looking over towards Phil, noticing his change in position. He was much closer now. The two only stood 2 feet apart at most. Dan struggled to breath, Phil’s every move teasing him.

“Um, I was thinking the exchange Romeo and Juliet have when they first meet?” Phil answered, dropping his gaze to look for the right page. His smile was gone, instead replaced with a blank searching look as he fingered through the books old pages. “That scene isn’t too long, and it’s just two characters. Does that work for you?”

_ Wait, does he realize?  _ Dan thought, his cheeks heating up even more. His naivety was shining through again, becoming blatantly obvious that had absolutely no idea that Dan held any feelings towards him besides pure friendship. Despite being nearly 19 (with Dan still being stuck at 17), he was very childlike, innocent, and pure.  _ He probably doesn’t even remember that Romeo and Juliet KISS in this scene.  _ Dan momentarily panicked, not being able to function. Then, he caught Phil’s eyes and realised Phil was still waiting on an answer. Choking slightly on his word, he replied, “Uh, sure, uh, you start.”

“Okay.”

Closing his eyes, Phil took a deep breath, pushing down his natural giggles. As soon as he calmed himself, he opened his eyes, embodying the character of Romeo. Leaning closer to Dan, he said, “If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready to stand, to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.” He slightly annunciated every other syllable, perfectly performing the gentle lull of Shakespeare’s iambic pentameter. Every word entranced Dan.

Realising it was his turn, he locked eyes with Phil. “G-good… good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much.” Dan stuttered, struggling to fall into character. He was too afraid that his acting would seem too real, simply because the feelings were. “Which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims’ hands touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers’ kiss.” His deep red blush settled into a gentle pastel pink, tinging his cheeks the same color as the setting sun.

Phil bit his lip, letting himself lean in a bit closer before speaking again. “Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?”

Dan knew this passage so well, he immediately replied with his line without the use of the book in his right hand. “Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.” He could feel himself falling into his part, slowly but surely giving up the fight against letting fate take control. He could feel his resolve melting away, giving up his attempt to fight his feelings.

“O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;” Phil said, painting a subtle flirty smile on his light pink lips, one corner turned up more slightly than the other. “They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.”

Dan returned the smile, simply making his more innocent and pure. It came very naturally to him, as he often couldn’t help but stare at Phil’s own smile, so modeling his own after his was one of the easiest things the boy had ever done. “Saints do not move, though grant for prayers’ sake.” His voice softened, becoming slightly higher than usual.

“Then move not while my prayer’s effect I take.” Phil replied, leaning in even closer. The space between them became smaller, shrinking nearly a half a foot. Dan could feel Phil’s hot breath on his neck, making his hairs stand on end. “Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.”

Dan’s heart race sped up, beating heavily in his chest. He felt as if it would jump directly out of his chest, straight in Phil’s hands. He bit his lip, forcing himself to take a deep breath before delivering his next line, subconsciously leaning in slightly. His voice was shook as he spoke. “Then have my lips the sin that they have took.”

Phil matched his expression, biting his lower lip. A tiny bead of sweat formed just below his hairline, causing his hair to mess. “Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged!” He murmured, his soft voice trembling. The space between them was barely inches. As Dan lovingly gazed into his best friend’s eyes, he noticed the tension building for Phil to finish the line. He knew it well. It was the one line Phil always said to him in his daydreams. Dan slowly blinked, staring into Phil’s face. Phil trembled, staring slightly up to match his eyes.

Taking a breath, he leaned the closest he could, their noses touching. He opened his mouth, preparing to deliver the final line. He exhaled, beginning his line.

“Give me my sin again.”

Neither of the two high school boys spoke, just staring into eachothers eyes as their noses brushed up against one another. The smell from Phil’s breath clashed with the smell from his hair: bubblegum and strawberries. He must have showered before coming over, as the smell was still strong. Dan didn’t mind. To him, it was the best smell in the world. Phil opened his mouth, his lower lip trembling, but no sound came out.

As if someone had set off a switch in both of them, they both immediately lost their resolve, giving up the fight of their feelings.  _ Fuck it…  _ Dan thought, letting go of his internal conflict. Closing his eyes, he leaned into Phil, fully expecting him to pull away, to slap him, to yell at him, anything but what he truly wanted. 

When their lips met, Dan nearly had a heart attack. Seizing up, his entire body went as stiff as a board, shocked into temporary paralysis. Suddenly, he felt Phil’s arms wrap around his neck and shoulders. Blushing terribly, he melted into the kiss, wrapping his own arms around Phil’s waist. They pressed themselves closer together, letting go of all of their resolves. Dan internally marveled at Phil’s tender lips. They were even softer than he could have possibly imagined. He could feel Phil’s hand wandering up to his hair, letting his fingers get tangled in Dan’s brown locks. Relaxing completely, Dan allowed his hands to wander up Phil’s back, pulling him closer. As their chests pressed together, Dan realised that he could feel Phil’s heart beating rapidly, perhaps even faster than his own racing heart.

Unfortunately, the kiss had to end so that the two involved could stop for breath. As they broke apart, they both gasped for air, still in each other's embrace. Phil smiled, gazing kindly into Dan’s eyes while he breathed heavily. Dan’s breath matched his, his heart racing. A huge grin appeared on Dan’s face, crinkles appearing around his lips and eyes as he did so. His eyes nearly sparkled as if they were magic. A hearty laugh came out of his mouth, surprising both of them. His loud laughter filled the room, bringing a happy smile to Phil’s face as well.

“Why are you laughing?” Phil asked, giggling nearly as loud as Dan was laughing. 

“I can’t believe I just did that.” Dan laughed, accidentally biting his lower lip. “I mean, I’ve been wanted to do that ever since I met you, but I can’t believe I actually had the audacity to do it.” His laughter died down slightly, but his huge smile still remained on his face, bigger than Phil had ever seen it before. 

For once, Phil actually quieted down, becoming incredibly shy. “D-do you.. Um…” He bit his lip, looking away as a subtle pink blush tinged his pale white cheeks. Taking a deep breath, he looked back at his best friend, his heart melting at the sight of his gorgeous grin. “Would you like to do that again?”

Dan laughed again, his entire face flushing in happiness. “As if I’d say no.” 


End file.
